Wie Allemn zu Grunde ging
by Picie
Summary: Schaut rein... Bitte. Lasst euch nicht vom Titel verwirren... Crossover Ranma/Escaflowne/DBZ...


Ein verwirrende Geschichte oder auch Allen, die Schleimschnecke und wie er/sie/es zu Grunde ging.  
  
Geschrieben von Picie. Idee von meinem kranken Hirn.(Falls es existieren sollte) Ich möchte euch allen sagen, dass man dafür nicht Escaflowne kennen muss. Hier geht es fast nur um Ranma. Wichtig ist nur. Das Hitomi und Van für einander bestimmt sind. Und Allen im Weg ist. Gaya ist ein naher Planet der Erde. Auf den sich bestimmte Menschen/ "Aliens"(Hitomi) ,biemen´ können. Und die aus Dragonball Z muss man auch nicht kennen. Obwohl die ja ziemlich viele kennen. ( Lasst euch einfach nicht von namen die ihr nicht kennt, nicht verwirren... Diese Geschichte war auch nur für meine Picie Sarah-chan [Wo ai ni!!!] gedacht. Sie meinte aber ich sollte sie veröffentlichen und ich will Komentare! Das ist nämlich meine erste FF... bla bla bla. Bitte seid nicht so enttäuscht, okay?  
  
"....." jemand spricht [.....] Pandaschilder (.....) sinnlose Kommentare mitten in der Geschichte *....* jemand denkt oder eine Aktion  
  
Hitomi stand auf einem Balkon und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Allen hatte ihr wieder mal einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Sie blickte verträumt zur Seite. An wen sie wohl gerade dachte??? ~Van...~ es war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich als sie an Allens Heiratsantrag dachte. *kotz* vor ein paar Wochen hätte sie es noch in Erwähnung gezogen, aber daran waren die Zaibacher schuld. Sie liebte nämlich Van. Allen war ja schon irgendwie damals in Ordnung gewesen, wenn man mal von dieser Schleimerei, dieses Sören-ähnliches Gesicht (dieses gesicht... *bäh*), die ekeligen blonden haare, diesen egoistischen, selbstsüchtigen, verdammt widerlichen, hässlichen, untreuen, abscheulichen Art ab sah. Blieb ja nur noch seine Art zu kämpfen zu loben übrig... Selbst da war Van *schmelz* besser als Allen! was hatte sie denn nur damals an ihn gefunden??? Hitomi schob den Gedanken bei Seite... Sie wollte ja zu Van. Sie wollten sich auch ein Three Lights Open air Konzert anschauen. (warum auch immer die hier waren.) Sie trafen sich bei einer Windmühle, wie fast jeden Abend, wenn Hitomi von Allen und Van von Merle mal seine Ruhe haben wollte. Heute war es was besonderes wegen dem Konzert und Hitomi hatte sich extra frisch gemacht. Nun saßen beide auf den Dach und betrachteten die inzwischen gewordene Nacht. (Tja auf Details wird wie immer nicht eingegangen, was die da machen) Neben ihnen hatten sich auch andere Paare ein Plätzchen gesucht. Hitomi kannte sie auch schon ein bisschen. Da waren Josuke und Momoko, Marron und Chiaki, Bulma und Vegeta, wobei Vegeta nicht gerade begeistert war, Bunny und Mamuru, Son- Goku und Chichi und Videl und Son-Gohan etc. ... na ja gehen wir nicht weiter drauf ein. "Van?" *schmelz* "ja?" "Ich muss dir was erzählen. Allen hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht letzte nacht, nachdem ich wieder im schloss war." "was???????? Diese Schleimschnecke ????" "Nun, ich kriege so langsam Depressionen. ich hab keine Ausreden mehr... Z.B. das ich meine tage habe und deswegen nicht heiraten kann.. ~der glaubt auch alles~ Wir müssen ihm die Wahrheit über uns erzählen, Van!" "tja, wenn das so ist dann müssen wir es erzählen... Merle kriegt dann zwar einen Herzinfarkt, vielleicht wird sie ja auch sterben, aber ich glaube schon das sie es schon ahnt. Ich glaube schon dass sie es überleben wird..." ~Selbst wenn nicht... ein großer Verlust wäre es nicht.~ Van hatte es nämlich genossen so heimlich mit Hitomi zu tun. Seit sie wieder auf Gaya wieder zurückgekommen war, hatten sie sich nicht wiedergetrennt. Und seit der so schöne und tapfere Falken sein Leben gelassen hatte. Hatte Hitomi Van nach allen Kräften "getröstet"! nun, jetzt hieß es, Allen zu sagen, dass Hitomi nichts von diesem abscheulichen Kerl will. *hehe* "Aber vielleicht..." ,meinte van. "kann ich dich da ja von erlösen.." "Wie meinst du das?" "Ich meine du bist so ein zartes wesen und so zerbrechlich und sanftmütig, da fällt es dir bestimmt schwer Allen das Herz zu brechen?" ~Ja und wie~ dachte Hitomi. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf. "was willst du denn tun??" "Ihn töten!" "Du willst ihn töten?" "Ja genau!" *muahahahahaha* Hitomi überlegte... ~ist es denn eigentlich nötig, dass van Allen tötet? Muss das sein? ich könnte theoretisch es allen ja auch schonend bei bringen! Aber... DANN BIN ICH IHN AUF EWIG LOS!!~ "Aber, Van, was ist wenn Conan dich überführt? Dann kommst du ins Gefängnis und ich habe nichts mehr von dir!!!" Van überlegte... dann grinste er. "Was hältst du von einen Auftragskiller? Ich kenne da jemanden der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet!" "Und wer soll das sein?" Van streichelte Hitomi über den Kopf. "Du wirst sehn, liebste."  
  
Am nächsten tag machte sich Van mit Escaflowne auf den Weg zu einem etwas abgelegten Dörfchen. er kannte es durch Zufall. Dort wohnten andere Erdlinge, die es hier auf Gaya gemütlich gemacht hatten... Er landete und schon kam ihm eine junge Frau entgegen. "Hi van! Lange nicht gesehen. was verschafft uns die Ehre?" "Nun ich brauche die Hilfe deines Verlobten und Vegeta." "Vegeta ist bei Briefs und einen Verlobten hab ich nicht!" "Ach komm Akane, ich weiß doch bescheid!" Van stupste sie mit den Ellenbogen. "Mir brauchst du nicht zu verheimlichen..." Akane kriegte eine leichte Röte. Und verpasste Van eine. Dann zeigte sie auf ihr Haus und sagte , dass Kasumi ihm grad was zu essen machte. Van ging Richtung haus und sah Ranma fröhlich auf das essen warten. Ranma merkte dann endlich Vans Anwesenheit. "Hey Van! lange nicht gesehen!" Ranma stand auf und begrüßte ihn freundlichst. "woher wusstest du das ich hier bin?" "Deine Verlobte sagte es mir!" Ranma verdrehte die Augen. "nun gut, was ist denn los?".... Nachdem Van Ranma alles erzählt hatte. "Nun und deshalb brauche ich deine Hilfe..." "Ich verstehe. Die Lage ist ernst. Und du willst ehrlich Vegeta dabei haben?" "Je mehr desto besser, und Vegeta ist ja eigentlich sehr stark und Son Goku wollte ich damit nicht belästigen. Vor allem macht es Vegeta ja so gerne schmerzhaft. Aber pass auf Conan auf. Ich hörte er sei mit seiner Truppe hier in der Nähe." "Nun, notfalls habe ich noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Die alte Hexe von Shampoo könnte so´n Teil brauen, dass ihn wieder groß machen lässt. Ich müsste dafür, glaub ich , nur mit Shampoo ausgehen!" "DAS TUST DU NICHT!", meinte auf einmal eine gewaltige Stimme hinter ihm. "A-a-a-kane." Akane wurde richtig sauer. "Solange du bei UNS lebst. Hältst du dich an die Regeln meines Vaters, klar?" Akane verließ mit hoch rotem Kopf das Haus. Worauf sich auch Van erhob. "Nun, mach dir nicht unnötig Probleme. Dieses Mädchen liebt dich und wir hören dann in 3 tagen voneinander. Ach und..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von Akane mit einem Tisch getroffen. Mit leichten Kopfschmerzen flog van mit Escaflowne los. "und vergiss nicht Vegeta bescheid zu sagen. Ich hoffe du kannst ihn auftreiben. Ich hoffe er ist dabei!" "Klar, schließlich verdanken wir dir unser Dasein hier. Wir treffen uns dann in drei Tagen im Schloss Fanelias." Ranma winkte van zum Abschied. er begab sich ins haus und ging in Akanes Zimmer.  
  
"Akane, es tut mir leid. Ich meinte es nicht so. Tut mir leid, wenn es dich irgendwie verletzt haben sollte." "warum sollte ich das? Wir sind nicht verlobt, vergiss das nicht." Ranma senkte den Kopf und verließ sofort das Zimmer. "Nanu? Was sollte das denn?"  
  
Ranma stampfte den Flur entlang. "Dieses blöde Machoweib... Nichts als Ärger mit der!!!! Will man mal nett sein, sei es einen noch nicht mal gedankt zu sagen: Ist schon okay Ranma. Ich weiß ja das du es nicht so meinst." Als er um die Ecke kam, sah er seinen Vater (als Panda) und Akanes Vater sitzen. "Ich gehe mal rüber zu Shampoo.", meinte er kurz und knapp. Doch zur Tür kam er nicht. Akanes Vater setzte eine vielsagende Miene auf und stürzte zusammen mit Genma auf Ranma, worauf hin sie ihn windelweich prügelten. Danach ketteten sie ihn an den Küchentisch fest um ihn zu Rede zu Stellen.  
  
Währenddessen in Fanelia. Hitomi kam grad aus der Dusche und war auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, wobei sie Merle traf. "Hallo Merle!" Hitomi strahlte Merle an. Sie hatte ja auch allen Grund zur Freude! "Was willst du denn????", fauchte Merle sie an. "Ich weiß schon was hier abgeht, Hitomi. Du..." "Merle bleib ganz ruhig ja? Sei nicht immer so eifersüchtig verdammt. Ich weiß das du uns beobachtest hast beim Konzert letzte Nacht." Merle blickte zu Boden. "Was hast du nur mit Van-sama gemacht? Damals hatte er nur mich und niemand sonst und jetzt..." Hitomi blickte sie verständnislos an. Nun, vielleicht sieht er nicht mehr an dir als die Katze Merle! Schon mal daran gedacht?" Aua. Das schmerzte Merle erkannte die bittere Wahrheit. "Vielleicht solltest du dich immer an van hängen. Andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne." Mit diesem Spruch ließ sie Merle stehen und ging in ihr Zimmer, wo sie anfing sich um zu ziehen. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch. Zog sich darauf hin noch schneller an und schaute verdutzt ins Nebenzimmer, dass Van gerade betreten hatte. "Nanu? Van, du bist schon wieder da?" van fing an zu schmunzeln. "Ja es hat auch nicht lange gedauert... aber vielleicht hätte ich warten sollen und nicht einfach herkommen sollen?" "Warum?" Hitomi war sichtlich verwirrt. ~wie meinte er das denn jetzt?~  
  
Miaka war pappsatt. Sie hatte sich mal wieder mit allen Leckereien vollgestopft, die es auch Gaya gab. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf der Schulter! "Na? Wieder am futtern?", fragte sie eine bekannte Stimme. "Nun, so´n kleiner Snack muss sein." Ranma sah Miaka lachend an. "kleiner Snack, ja?" er blickte auf die leeren Teller und sparte sich sein Kommentar. Er dachte nur Saijayins könnten so viel auf einmal verschlingen. "Son Goten ist doch nicht zufällig wieder bei euch oder??" Miaka zeigte in den garten und sagte, dass Tamahome mit Son-Goten wieder im garten trainieren würde. "Gut, danke." "sag mal Ranma..." "Ja? Wo hast du denn die ganzen Prellungen und so her? Hattest wieder Zoff mit Akane?" "Nein, wohl eher mit ihrem und meinem Vater! Du verstehst?" Ranma machte sich auf den Weg zu Tamalein äh... ich meinte Tamahome und Son- Goten. "Nun gut, Tamahome. Darf ich mich verwandeln? Sonst wird es langweilig!" Tama erwiderte ein schnaufendes "nein" und versuchte Son Goten mit seinem Schwert zu treffen, was ihm wieder rum nicht gelang. Mit Goten konnte er so gut trainieren auch, wenn Goten da gar keine Vorteile von hatte. Er hob sein Schwert und stieß einen Schrei raus und ließ es in null Komma nichts zu Boden sausen. Son- Goten traf er wiederum nicht was ihn wiederum noch wütender machte. Obwohl Goten noch ziemlich jung war, hatte dieser so gute Reflexe, dass er ihn nicht mal traf, wenn er sich noch so sehr anstrengte. Ranma trat an sie ran, was sie dazu brachte das Training abzubrechen. Ranma brachte sein Anliegen an Goten, da Ranma selten Vegeta sah und Goten sollte ihm ausrichten, dass Vegeta sich in drei tagen bei ihm melden sollte und erzählte so gleich worum es ging. "Gut dann werde ich mal gleich los fliegen und Vegeta Bescheid sagen." Goten verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Vegeta. Dann wandte sich Ranma Tamahome zu. "Und? Wie läufst?", grinste Ranma. "Was meinst du damit?" Tamahome blickte ihn leicht verwirrt an. "Na mit Miaka. Sie ist mehr als sonst (das soll was heißen). Sie hat drinnen einen Berg von Geschirr. Vielleicht ist sie ja schwanger?!" Tamahome kriegte eine leicht Röte im Gesicht, allerdings vor Wut. "WAS? Wer ist der Vater? Weißt du es? Sag es mir!" ~Oh mein Gott, der peilt ja gar nichts!!~dachte Ranma. "Na vielleicht du, du Idiot!"  
  
Währenddessen bei Briefs! (man weiß es nicht warum aber die sind auch hier.) Vegeta (*hechel*) war im GR und trainierte wieder fleißig. Bis er auf einmal Bulmas Gesicht da war (um genau zu sein aufm Bildschirm). "Vegeta? Du hast Besuch und außerdem wollen wir essen. Kommst du in den Garten?" Dann war der Bildschirm wieder schwarz. Vegeta beendete seine Übung noch und machte sich dann auf den weg in den Garten. Bulma schaute auf und wandte sich aber gleich wieder den Steaks (na ja es war dieses komische Erddrachen- fleisch) zu, die auf dem Grill brutzelten. "Und wer ist denn jetzt dieser Besuch?" Bulma schaut wieder auf und meinte: "Na das ist mal wieder ne Begrüßung..." "Ach, komm Weib sag schon. Wer ist es?" Vegeta stellte sich hinter sie. "Nun sag schon.", meinte er und kitzelte sie an der Seite. "Hey. Lass das!", meinte sie kichernd. "Es ist Goten, er kam um mit dir was zu besprechen. Scheint wichtig zu sein. Er ist mit Trunks in der Küche." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte Vegeta an. Er grinste und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. (Auch hier verdränge ich die Tatsache, dass Vegeta kleiner als Bulma ist. Warum auch immer...) Als Vegeta sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche machte, überlegte er was Goten wohl von ihm wollte. Eigentlich kam er nur her um mit Trunks zu, spielen´. Als er in die Küche trat, beendeten Goten und Trunks sofort ihr Gespräch und Goten begann gleich Vegeta seinen Auftrag zu erklären. "Nun und deshalb sollst du dich bei Ranma melden und in drei Tagen zum Fanelschloss fliegen um den Plan mit Van durchzusprechen und letztlich auch durchzuführen.", erklärte Goten. Vegeta machte kehrt und ging wieder in den Garten. Goten fragte Trunks jetzt ob sein Vater nun mitspielen würde oder nicht. "nun, ich denke er wird es tun, wenn auch nicht freiwillig, aber wir verdanken es schließlich Van und Hitomi, dass wir hier sind." "Ja... da hast du recht."  
  
Van setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und betrachtete die inzwischen gewordenen Nacht. Sie war sternenklar und man konnte jedes Sternenbild erkennen. Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Hitomi?" Van blickte zur Seite und erwartete das Engelsgleiche Gesicht, dass wenn es zu lachen begann er immer mit gerissen wurde ganz gleich wie er drauf war... Stattdessen erblickte er... Allen. "Hi Van. Weißt du wo Hitomi ist?" "Äh... ", Van überlegte angespannt. "Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung." "Nun ich such sie schon kein die ganze Zeit. Weißt du, Van, ich habe ihr einen Heiratseintrag gemacht!" Van verzog das Gesicht, wobei Allen sich fragte ob es Van nicht gut ginge. "Ach, wirklich!? Das wusste ich ja... gar nicht.", meinte van TOTAL überzeugend. "Nun, ich hoffe, dass sie mir zusagen wird! Ich hoffe wir haben denn deinen Segen." "Ja klar!", meinte Van, entschuldigte sich und ging auf Klo. Wobei man verdächtige Geräusche aus dem Klo hören konnte, als ob Van ein Gewehr laden würde. Als Van grad rauskam um Erfurt zu machen, kam Milerna mit Driden rein. Van schmiss schnell das Gewehr wieder ins Badezimmer und fragte scheinheilig was los sei. Milerna sagte zu van das Hitomi ihn wieder bei der Windmühle erwartete. (Milerna weiß von Van und Hitomi. Hab ich eben beschlossen.) Van ließ alles stehen bzw. liegen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hitomi. Schließlich wollte er nie ein Treffen mit ihr verpassen.  
  
Ranma war währenddessen nach Hause zurückgekehrt wobei er seinen Vater bzw. er war im Moment ein Panda vor der Haustür wartete und ein Schild hoch hielt. [Na wie war es bei Shampoo?] "Ich war nicht bei ihr. Ich war bei Tamahome." Akanes Vater trat vor. "Nun, mein Sohn. Akane glaubt du warst jetzt doch bei Shampoo." "warum sollte sie das tun?" Ranma blickte ihn wütend an. Wenn es darum ging, kannte er kein Pardon. "weil ich es ihr sagte. Sie weint jetzt. Schließlich will ich ja nur ihr bestes und ich will niemanden, der meint meine Tochter betrügt nur um..." "ICH HAB NIE GESAGT, DASS ICH SIE BETRÜGE UND WEH TUEN TU ICH SCHON GAR NICHT! WENN TRAGT NUR IHR DAZU BEI!" "Nun mein Sohn aber..." "Wo ist Akane?", meinte Ranma ausdruckslos. "Sie..." "Wo ist sie?" "In ihrem Zimmer." Ranma rannte die Treppen rauf, an Nabiki vorbei und blieb schnaubend vor Akanes Tür stehen. Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür. Akane lag auf ihrem Bett und las ein Buch. Ranma trat leise an sie ran, wagte kaum zu atmen. Dann fasste er ihr auf dem Rücken und sprach: "Akane?" Akane drehte sich um und blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Ranma?!" Sie musterte ihn und schaute zu ihm hoch. Er sah total verschwitzt und entnervt aus. ~Wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder mit seinem Vater gekämpft.~ dachte sie. "Ich möchte dir etwas sagen." *schluck* "Aber was..." Ranma unter brach sie, er setzte sich auf das Bett, so dass er sie von der Seite sah und spielte auf der Bettdecke rum. "Egal wie sauer du bist, du darfst mich nicht unterbrechen." "A..." Ranma hielt ihr den Finger auf den Mund und schnauft ein bisschen. "Ich weiß, du kannst es nicht lassen, aber höre mir einen Moment zu." Akane nickte und setzt sich ihm gegen über aufs Bett, so dass die Gesichter sich ungehindert anschauen konnten. Er holte Luft und atmete sie wieder beruhigend aus. Er sah auf die Decke und fing wieder an, die Konturen von der Decke nachzumalen. Währendessen begann er. "Weißt du, ich hab Shampoo nie gewollt. Egal wie süß sie zu mir war und auch egal wie oft ich die Möglichkeit hatte. Anfangs habe ich immer gedacht..." Er sah abrupt zu Akane auf und fuhr fort. "... warum du nicht so zu mir sein kannst. Ich hab mich auch immer gefragt, warum du immer mit anderen Jungs, egal wie sehr du sie nicht mochtest, besser klarkommst als mit mir. Ich wusste nie wie ich drauf reagieren sollte, wenn ich mal ein Lächeln von dir geschenkt bekommen habe..." Akane lächelte. Sie verstand anscheinend, was er sagen wollte. "Ich hab immer gedacht, wie hübsch du bist, hab dir aber immer das Gegenteil gesagt. Ich wollte nicht auf Ablehnung stoßen und... außerdem... bin ich zu alle dem unfähig, meine Gefühle für dich zum Ausdruck zu bringen, weil ich... nun ich..." Akane stand auf einmal auf. Ranma sah ihr irritiert hinterher. Sie öffnete das Fenster, lehnte sich nach draußen, atmete die klare Nachtluft ein. Sie sah auf zum Himmel, wo sie den Mond der Illusionen, wie man ihn hier nannte, sah. "Warum sagst du mir das jetzt? Warum nicht schon als wir auf der Erde waren?", fragte Akane leise. "Ich dachte... hat dein Vater heute nicht mit dir über mich gesprochen." "Doch, er meinte, es wäre an der Zeit, dass wir beide heiraten sollten..." Ranma schluckte. ~Dieser gehirnlose Soun. Er hat mich ausgetrickst.~ "Wieso Ranma?" Ranma fühlte sich im Moment... ertappt. Er war auf eine absolut hohle Verkupplung von ihren Eltern reingefallen. "Ich dachte... Dein Vater sagte... Nun, sie haben mir erzählt, du würdest denken ich würde mit Shampoo..." Akane blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Hast du das nur gesagt, weil..." "Nein. Hab ich nicht. Ich wollte es dir nur sagen und außerdem bin ich froh, dass ich es dir gesagt hab. Ich meine, ich hab es ja nicht wortwörtlich gesagt aber ich glaube so ein Machweib wie du müsstest ja wissen was ich gemeint habe." Ranma konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Akane stand urplötzlich neben Ranma und haute ihm eins über. "Ranma du Trottel, du machst alles immer kaputt. Warum kannst du nicht einmal nett sein?" "Du bist überhaupt nicht nett, flach wie ein Brett und dein Arsch ist fett. *hehe*" Schon wurde Ranma aus den Fenster geworfen und landete in einem Teich, wo er sich natürlich in ein Mädchen verwandelte. Ranma-chan kam, erst nach einer Weile, prustend rausgestampft und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Doch im Bad fand sie nur überall Zettel an den Wasserhähnen vor, wo stand, dass sie außer Betrieb waren. Ranma ärgerte sich und machte seinem Ärger Luft. Sie trat gegen einem Wasserhahn aus dem überraschender Weise Wasser kam. Erschrocken viel sie in die Wanne. Heißes Wasser kam über sie und verwandelte sie zurück in einen ihn. Dann hörte er ein Kichern aus dem Badezimmerschrank und fand darin eine Akane vor, die sie sich vor Lachen nicht halten konnte. Ranma, der wohl bemerkt nackt war, das ihm aber im Moment so was von egal war, schnaubte vor Wut. "Das ist nicht lustig!" Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie zu sich hoch. Blickte ihr mit ernster Miene ins Gesicht. Akane hatte sofort aufgehört zu Lachen und wurde rot. "Nun, sag. Welcher Teil war am lustigsten? Warum lachst du nicht mehr?????? *prust*" Ranma schaute sie etwas sauer an. "Also, im Moment finde ich gar nichts lustig. Tut mir leid, sei nicht sauer." "Bin ich trotzdem." Akane blickte zur Seite und lächelte ein bisschen. "Was ist denn jetzt wieder so lustig?" "Nichts ist lustig. Ich lächelte, weil ich an was dachte." "Und an was bitte?" Akane drehte ihr Gesicht zu das seinem. "Nun, erstens." Sie packte ihm am Nacken und zog ihn an sich. Das heißt soviel wie: Sie gab ihm ihren ersten Kuss. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und sagte: "Zweitens hab ich dran gedacht, dass du..... nackt bist. So hatte ich dich gar nicht mehr in Erinnerung, als ich dich das erste mal sah." Ihre Augen wanderten nach unten und Ranma war..... wie soll man sagen........ er war baff. Dann öffnete sich die Tür. Nabiki, die gerade baden wollte und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet war, kam die Tür rein und sah Ranma nackt, Akane mit den Blick nach unten gewandt da stehen. Ranma bemerkte sie als erstes und stotterte vor sich hin. "Äh... Nabiki es ist nicht das..." Akane folgte Ranmas Blick zur Tür und sah eine ziemlich komisch drein schauende Nabiki da stehen. "UM GOTTES WILLEN NABIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Was willst du denn hier!?", schrie sie. Was zur Folge hatte das Kasumi aus der Küche ins Badezimmer gerannt kam um nach den Rechten zu sehen. Als sie sah was da abging, fing auch sie an zu schreien, denn Akane stand immer noch sehr nah bei Ranma und ich betone das Wort NAHE. Nun das macht ihr zartes Gemüt nicht mit. Darauf hin kamen auch Soun und Genma nach oben. "Mein Gott, was ist das hier?? Eine Orgie?", fragte Soun. Ranma schnappte sich schnell ein Handtuch und wickelte es sich um. Und wenn irgend jemand das Wort Orgie erwähnte, war auch Happosai nicht weit. Er kam durch das Badezimmerfenster. "Wo ist eine Orgie? Wo?" Schon verpasste Ranma ihn einen Tritt, dass dieser wieder aus den Fenster geworfen wurde und in der Nacht verschwand. Dann wandte er sich der Menge zu. "Es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt...", sagte er. Akane hatte sich währenddessen heimlich aus den Staub gemacht, da sich alles auf Ranma konzentrierte und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Tamahome hatte sich seit dem Ranma da gewesen war nicht mehr ins Haus gegangen. Er saß in einem Baum und betrachtete schmollend die Sterne. War Miaka wirklich schwanger? Aber verdammt von wem? Ist er es gewesen? Warum plante er da überhaupt nicht durch? So viele Fragen. Miaka stand auf einmal unter dem Baum. "Tama! Wo bleibst du denn? Ich hab Essen fertig!", rief sie aber er reagierte gar nicht. Nach einer Schweigeminute sprang er vom Baum und stellte sich vor Miaka und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Sag mal Miaka, vermisst du nicht manchmal dein zu Hause?" "So lange du hier bei mir bist... nicht ein Stück." ~Scheiß Prüfungen~ "und wenn ich nicht mal da bin?" "Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. "Selbst dann, wenn du nicht da bist. Ich weiß ja das du zurück kommst. Zu mir." Er merkte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und fragte sie. "Miaka, bist du..... schwanger?" Er schluckte. Gefasst auf die Nachricht. "Warum fragst du das?" "Weil du in letzter zeit mehr isst und so. Du bist auch die meiste Zeit im Haus. Das hat mir zu denken gegeben." Miaka schaute zu Boden und sagte er solle mit ins Haus kommen. Im Haus angekommen, setzte sich Tamahome an den Tisch und Miaka sagte sie wolle eben was holen, das alles erklären könnte. ~Ultraschallbilder.~, schoss es Tamahome durch den Kopf. ~Oje sie holt Ultraschallbilder und dann ist alles aus. Ich will noch kein Vater werden... noch nicht. Das gibt es doch nicht. Es wird bestimmt ein Mädchen, ja, und dann wenn die auf der Welt ist wird sie mir die Bude...~ Miaka kam zurück. Sie hatte etwas schwarzes im Arm. Das auch schon anfing zu quieken als es den Raum betrat. ~Hat sie grad eben entbunden? Geht das so schnell, mein Gott.~ "Nun, Tama, ich esse nicht allein das alle hier auf." ~Jo sie ist bzw. war schwanger. Das kenn ich doch aus diesen Soaps "gut entbundenen, schlecht entbunden" oder "Entbindungs_Room". Die sagen denn auch immer ihren Männern, wenn sie schwanger sind, dass sie jetzt für 2 isst. Die haben aber nie gesagt dass es so schnell geht!~ "Nun, neulichst da hab ich... ich hab das hier gefunden. Es lag die ganze zeit im Schrank in meiner Unterwäsche, denn ich war sicher das du es da nicht findest. Ich wollte dich erst später drauf ansprechen, dass wir einen Besucher haben. Ich wollte es dir sagen nachdem du von deiner Trainingsreise mit Goten zurück kamst, aber du warst dann ja gleich weiter am trainieren und ich kam mir auch ein bisschen einsam vor. Deshalb ließ ich es in meinem Bett schlafen." Und stellte ein kleines schwarzes Ferkel mit einem gelb, schwarzen Tuch auf den Tisch. Tamahome schaute etwas verdutzt und überlegte. ~Woher kenne ich das Ferkel bloß... ~ Er war auf jeden Fall erst mal beruhigt von der Tatsache dass er nicht Vater wird. "Ein Nachteil ist dass es A nicht warm baden will und B kriegt es immer Nasenbluten, wenn es in meiner Unterwäsche lag, von daher nahm ich es mit ins Bett." "Ich habe es völlig verirrt im Wald gefunden." Bei den Wort VERIRRT machte es ´klick´ bei Tamahome. "Oh mein Gott, das ist P-chan! Du Perversling!" "Wieso Perversling?" "Halt das Ferkel fest." Tamahome holte ein Kessel mit heißem Wasser und kippte es P-chan über den Kopf. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, verwandelte sich zu Miakas Entsetzen in einem Jungen. "Na Ryoga! Wie hat es dir bei meiner Miaka gefallen?" Ryoga saß auf den Tisch, die Hände vor den wichtigsten Stellen bedeckt. Er sah sich um, erblickte die Tür. Und ehe ihn Tamahome zu fassen bekam, war er draußen. "So viel zu dem Thema!", meinte Miaka.  
  
Vegeta war in seinem GR verschwunden. Er konnte mal wieder nicht einschlafen und war noch hellwach, als Bulma neben ihm in ihrem Bett schon Schlaf gefunden hatte. Er machte ein paar Aufwärmübungen und versuchte sich voll auf seine Kräfte zu konzentrieren. Als er spürte, dass es heute überhaupt nicht klappt, gab er auf und ging nochmals unter die Dusche. Es war mittlerweile 3 Uhr morgens und er wach wie nie zuvor. Konnte sich aber nichts tun, dass die Zeit vorbeigehen ließ. Er wusste noch nicht mal was ihn beschäftigte. Er machte sich nach dem Duschen auf den Weg ins Bett, wo Bulma schon seelenruhig ihren Schlaf gefunden hatte. Er legte sich neben sie und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. ~Wie hübsch sie ist.~ Er drückte sie langsam an sich und atmete langsam ihren Geruch ein. Nur wegen ihr war er mit nach Gaya gekommen. Nur weil sie von dieser hasserfüllten Welt wegwollte. Ihm hätte es nichts ausgemacht. Hätte ihm irgendjemand schaden wollen, hätte er ihn einfach beseitigt. Und wenn Bulma weg wäre, wäre auch Trunks weg. Er wollte ihn unbedingt noch weiter trainieren, bis er stärker wäre als er selbst. Wären Bulma und Trunks nicht mehr da, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich wieder der geworden, der er mal war. Ein fieser Kotzbrocken. So hatte Bulma ihn auch damals genannt, als sie bei ihr einzog um auf Kakarott zu warten und gegen ihn zu kämpfen... Es hatte sich so viel geändert und er war froh, dass sich alles so entwickelt hatte. Er war nur noch für seine Familie da. Natürlich gab es das Training und manchmal hegte er auch noch den Gedanken gegen Kakarott zu kämpfen, aber nichts war ihn so wichtig geworden. Er drückte Bulma noch enger an sich und schloss die Augen und schließlich, doch nach einer Stunde fand er seinen Schlaf. Bulma wachte so gegen 9 Uhr auf. Und sah hoch und sah Vegeta direkt ins Gesicht. (Vergess ja nicht: bei mir ist Vegeta größer als Bulma.) Er hatte sie anscheinend die ganze Nacht im Arm gehalten. Er konnte anscheinend nicht mehr so gut schlafen. Sie hatte noch gemerkt wie er auf gestanden war, war aber gleich wieder eingeschlafen, da sie so erschöpft vom Tag war. Sie blieb noch ein bisschen in seinem Arm liegen, da hörte sie wie Trunks in ihr Zimmer kam. "Mama?" *flüster* Bulma stand vorsichtig auf und gab Trunks ein Zeichen das Vegeta noch schlief. Sie ging mit ihm in die Küche um zu frühstücken. "Mama, kann ich heute zu Son-Goten???", fragte er scheinheilig. "Klar, hast du denn auch Chichi gefragt?" "Nein noch nicht aber ich wollte da gleich anrufen, wenn du erlaubst." "Was ist denn mit dir los? Warum so freundlich? Soll ich wieder Chichi überreden, dass ihr beide lieber spielen solltet um eure Jugend zu genießen als zu lernen." (Mein Reden Bulma!) Trunks fühlte sich ertappt. Blickte fragend zu ihr hoch. "Nun, ich denke das krieg ich hin." "Super Mama." Bulma ging zum Telefon und sprach eine halbe Stunde mit Chichi. Dann kam sie wieder und Trunks konnte zu Goten fliegen. Bulma ging ins Labor um an der Zeitmaschine zu arbeiten mit der ihr ,Zukunftssohn´ besuchen kam. Das war noch auf der Erde gewesen. Zwar waren dort jetzt keine Monster mehr, doch war die Welt nicht mehr das was sie war und da sie die Möglichkeit hatte auf eine andere, jedoch fremde Welt zu gehen hatte sie nach kurzem Überlegen doch noch eingewilligt. Schließlich gefiel es ihr hier sehr gut und sie hatte ihre Entscheidung, auch wenn ihre Eltern lieber auf der Erde blieben, nie bereut. Sie hatte schließlich auch ihre Freunde hier und vor allem Trunks und ihren Mann. ~Vegeta... ~ Heute macht sie schon früh Schluss genau genommen, hatte sie noch nicht mal eine Stunde gearbeitet, aber sie wollte eh noch mal zu Vegeta schauen. Doch er war nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer. Sie ging zur Küche. Auch da war er nicht. Weder im Badezimmer sonst irgendwo. Sie ging in den Garten und erblickte ihn auf einer Liege. ~Seltenes Bild~, dachte sie und ging auf ihn zu. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien sie nicht zu bemerken, das wunderte Bulma. ~Schläft er wieder?~ Doch Vegeta hatte selbstverständlich gemerkt, dass sie angeschlichen kam. Als sie vor ihm stand, blickte sie zum Pool, wo die Liege gefährlich nah dran stand und fing leise an zu kichern. Sie nahm einen Eimer und füllte ihn mit Wasser, schlich zurück um ihn mal wieder rasend zu machen. In letzter Zeit war es einfach zu ruhig hier. Sie kippte den Eimer aus doch Vegeta stand auf einmal hinter ihr, bevor überhaupt das Wasser überhaupt auf die Liege platschte. Er schnappte sich Bulma und schmiss sie in den Pool. Wobei Bulma sich noch an seine Hand krallte und da Vegeta so nah am Rand stand, wurde er mit reingeschleudert. Er prustete, als er schließlich aus dem Pool aufgetaucht war und Bulma tauchte direkt neben ihm auf. Sie fing an zu lachen und klatschte ihm Wasser ins Gesicht. Vegeta wieder rum hatte eigentlich keine große Lust gehabt baden zu gehen und schwimmte schmollend auf einer Stelle. Bulma hörte sofort auf zu lachen, warf ihm aber noch ne Ladung was entgegen. Nun wurde Vegeta leicht sauer. "Das lass ich mir doch nicht bieten!", schnaufte er und zog Bulma unter Wasser. Sie schnappte noch nach Luft, war aber blitzschnell auf den Grund des Pools gelandet. Hier hielt Vegeta sie einen Augenblick fest und Bulma, die es wohl eilig hatte wieder auf zu tauchen, versetzte ihm einen leichten Tritt an seine empfindlichste Stelle. Er ließ sie auch los und sie schwamm schnell nach oben und ging schnell noch aus dem Pool. Worauf Vegeta nur so wartete und flog ihr nach. Instinktiv rannte Bulma ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür ab. Was reichlich viel brachte. Vegeta riss das Schloss raus und drückte sie gegen die Wand. "Dachtest wohl du könntest mir entkommen, ja?" "Nein, eure Hoheit niemals..." Bulma kam mit den Gesicht weiter vor. "Ich dachte nur, ich erlaub mir einen Scherz mit euch." "Hör auf so mit mir zu reden Bulma, das ist verwirrend. Ich bin keine Hoheit mehr." "Was bist du dann?" So hatte Bulma Vegeta noch nie darüber sprechen gehört. "Ich bin der, der ich bin. Und nur du weißt es." Sie hob ihre Hand und hielt seinen Arm fest. "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt, Vegeta." Er nahm sie im Arm und hielt sie fest. Für ein kurzen Augenblick herrschte absolute Ruhe, dann gab er ihr einen Kuss und blickte sie mit einem Lächeln an. "Jetzt?"  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich nach diesem komischen Abend sich bei den Tendos alles wieder beruhigt. Akane war zusammen mit Ranma zur Schule gegangen wobei sich Ranma etwas sauer schien, da Akane sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Akane betrachtete es von der witzigen Art und ihre Eltern waren jetzt auch zu Frieden und die Verlobung war jetzt auch alles andere als geheim. Überall wurde erzählt (man könnte meinen es wäre Nabiki gewesen), dass Ranma und Akane wohl bald heiraten würden. In der Schule hatte es Stress mit Shampoo, die einen Überraschungsbesuch gestartet hatte um Akane zu töten, gegeben aber auch dieses Problem wurde mit ihrem Tod geregelt. Nein, sagen wir mit einem plötzlichen "Verschwinden" Shampoos wurde es geregelt. Coloege hatte es auch noch nicht mit bekommen da sie selbst in Hochzeitsvorbereitungen ihrer Seits zu kümmern hatte. Sie und Happosai hatten nach und nach zueinander gefunden. Nach einem Jahr auf Gaya hatten sie beschlossen zu heiraten, wobei Happosai gerne wollte, dass seine Gäste nur in Unterwäsche erscheinen. Jedenfalls hatte Coloege Ranma und Akane eingeladen. Und heute wollten Akane und seine Eltern entscheiden wann ihre Hochzeit sein sollte. Die beiden hatten dazu nichts gesagt. Sie wollten nur für sich sein und dafür "mussten" die beiden heiraten. Auf den nach Hause Weg hatte sich Akane sich eine Frage zu recht gefeilt. Jedoch wusste sie nicht ob sie die Frage stellen sollte oder nicht. "Ranma?", fragte sie ihn. Er lief neben ihr und wand das Gesicht zu ihr um. "Willst du mich wirklich heiraten, auch wenn es alles jetzt doch etwas kurzfristig kommt?" Ranma blickte sie stutzig an. "Nun... Auch wenn es uns im Moment ziemlich plötzlich vorkommt, haben wir... waren wir beide schon recht lange verlobt und haben auch schon viel durchgemacht. Ich halte es im Moment für richtig dich zu heiraten, selbst wenn es auch schon morgen sein würde." Akane sah errötet zum Boden. Vielleicht, wenn sie sich anders kennen gelernt hätten... Vielleicht hätten sie sich schon früher eingestanden wie sie füreinander empfinden. "Aber trotzdem... vielleicht, wenn du meine Frau bist... Vielleicht... hörst du denn endlich auf das Machoweib zu spielen." Akane sah vom Boden auf und verzog die Miene. "Argh! Ranma, du Idiot! Musst du denn auch alles verderben?!" Ranma lachte. Alles war so wie es auch vorher war, nur dass er endlich über sich und Akane im Klaren war. Sie jagte ihm bis nach Hause. Dort warteten die Eltern schon auf sie. Beide blieben stehen und Genma und Soun lagen sich schlurzend in den Armen. "Ja am 5. dann...", meinte Soun. "Werden unsere Kampfschulen miteinander vereint sein.", beendete Genma. "Was schon am 5.?", mischte sich Akane ein. "Das ist schon übermorgen!" Ranma schluckte. "Nun, warum denn so lange warten?", meinte Soun. "Dann überlasse ich dir meinen Sohn, Akane! Dann kannst du ja versuchen ihn zu erziehen! Ich geb´s auf!" Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, landete er im Teich. [Das ist unfair!] , schrieb der ein nasser Panda auf ein Schild. Ranma und Akane gingen schnaufend in Akanes Zimmer. "Ja so wird es sein. Und außerdem hat sich Nabiki schon um alles gekümmert. Und Kasumi hat schon sich ein Festmahl ausgedacht." Ranma setzte sich auf das Bett von Akane. Und fing an ihr zu erzählen, was er hätte schon längst tun sollen. "Akane, ich werde morgen, den Tag vor unserer Hochzeit nicht da sein, jedenfalls den Abend werde ich nicht bei den Vorbereitungen mitwirken können, die uns bevorstehen." Akane blickte ihn fragend an. "Warum nicht?" "Nun, ich habe einiges zu tun. Ich schulde Van was und ich habe ihm versprochen zu helfen." "Um was geht es denn?" Ranma erzählt ihr, dass Vegeta und er vorhaben in Vans Auftrag zu töten. Und zwar Allen. "Allen, den Ex von Milerna?" "Ja." "Den mit dem komischen Gesicht?" "Ja." "Der Hitomi angeblich unter Drogen stellte, damit sie ihn heiratet?" "Ja, genau der." "Na, okay. Ist ja sozusagen zum Wohle der Menschheit..." "Ja. Es tut mir leid Akane." "Ach ich verstehe das schon. Ich meine, wenn es Van und Hitomi dadurch besser geht! Wir verdanken ihnen so viel... Grüß sie wenn du morgen da bist. Lade sie doch zur Hochzeit ein. Aber beeile dich okay?" "So schnell ich kann." Ranma stand von Bett auf und gab Akane einen Kuss. Dann ging er um zu duschen.  
  
Van stand in einer Lichtung im Berg. Am Grab seines Bruders. "Ach Falken. Es passiert so viel und du bist nicht da." Van dachte schon an morgen. Dann endlich würde Allen, die Schleimschnecke zu Grunde gehen... *g*  
  
Auch Vegeta dachte an seinen Auftrag morgen. "Bulma, ich werde morgen zu Farnel fliegen.", sagte er ihr beim Abendessen. "Was willst du denn dort?", sagte Bulma, die gerade das Essen für Trunks auffüllte. "Ich hab was für Van zu erledigen. Ich schulde ihm ja was. Es wird so gegen Abend sein." "Ach so.", sagte Bulma. Sie wollte nicht weiter danach fragen. "Ich hab übrigens eine Einladung bekommen. Zu einer Hochzeit." Vegeta schaute auf. "Du verlangst doch nicht, dass ich damit hingehe. Nimm doch Trunks mit.", schnaufte Vegeta. Trunks schaute böse zu seinem Vater auf. "Nein, Trunks wird zu Son- Goku gehen. Und wir beide werden zu dieser Hochzeit gehen, klar?" Vegeta schaute erniedrigt auf seinen Teller. "Und wer ist es?", meinte er säuerlich.  
  
"Ranma und Akane. Ist das nicht romantisch? Ich dachte die beiden heiraten nie."  
  
(P.S. vom Autor [also von mir]: Vegeta kennt Ranma von einem Turnier auf Gaya. Dadurch lernte auch Bulma Akane kennen, die selber mitkämpfte aber in der Vorrunde rausflog. Sie verstanden sich unter anderem so gut, weil beide ständig was an ihren Männern auszusetzen hatten und hatten ab und zu Kontakt miteinander. Soun steht heimlich auf Bulma, aber Vegeta hat ihm "klargemacht" das er die Finger von ihr lassen sollte. ~Ich schweife aus.~ na ja, soviel dazu.) "Das könnte von euch auch meinen!", meinte Trunks mit vollen Mund. "Ach, du sei ruhig. Einige müssen heiraten und andere nicht. Und dein Vater und ich gehören definitiv nicht dazu!!!", meinte Bulma patzig. Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf und aß weiter. Wenn er und Bulma was gemeinsam hatten, dann war es die Tatsache, dass sich beide aus Prinzip nicht binden wollten. Und auf Vegetas Heimatplaneten Vegeta wurde man nur aus Strafe miteinander vermählt. Von daher... Sache geregelt. Trotzdem war sie seine Frau.  
  
Am Morgen. Den letzten Morgen, den Allen erleben durfte... *Celebration*  
  
Allen wachte auf und stand mit einem leichten Stöhnen auf. "Man, hab ich einen Unsinn geträumt." (Als ob uns das interessieren würde...) Er stand auf und sah in den Spiegel. ~Seh ich nicht umwerfend aus?~ (Wer es glaubt...) Er rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und zog sich an. (Zum Glück!) Dann machte er sich auf den Weg um sich was zu Essen zu holen. Auf den Weg traf er Milerna. (Jetzt geht es los) Er kniete vor ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. (Die Frau kann von Glück reden, dass sie Handschuhe anhat.) "Guten Morgen, liebste Milerna.", sagte er auf seine schleimige Art und Weise. (*bäh*) "Morgen, hast du meinen Mann Dryden gesehen?", fragte sie und blickte noch mal suchend den Flur zurück. (Wer hätte das gedacht?) Allen stand verbissen auf und ohne es zu merken zuckte die eine Augenbraue auf und ab. Er versuchte immer noch sich alle Türen auf zu halten. (*Igitt*) Zwar war er sich ja absolut sicher, dass er Hitomi kriegen würde. (Da sag noch einer ich bin naiv.) Zwar hatte er sie nach dem Antrag nicht mehr gesehen, aber diese jungen Dinger sind ja so furchtbar schüchtern. (Dazu sag ich jetzt nichts mehr... Ist ja schrecklich.) Er schüttelte sein Haar und ging weiter. Nach dem Essen ging er in einer Art Dojo und trainierte ein bisschen, was bei ihm nicht das geringste bringt, da Schleimschnecken zu allem unfähig sind.  
  
Es wurde Abend und Ranma machte sich auf den Weg nach Schloss Farnel um seinen Auftrag zu erledigen und zur selben Zeit machte sich Vegeta auf den Weg um endlich diesem Allen ein Ende zu setzen. Van wartete auf den übergroßen Balkon seines Zimmers und schaute hinaus um ausschau nach Vegeta und Ranma zu halten. Plötzlich tauchte Merle auf. "Van-sama!", schrie sie und fuhr im auch gleich um den Hals. "Ah, Merle.", schnaufte Van. "Was willst du denn hier?" Merle sah mit tränenden Augen zu ihm hoch. "Nun, ich hatte so ne Sehnsucht nach euch. Und da dieses nervende Ding von Hitomi *einevisionnachmach* nicht da ist, dachte ich... wir könnten..." "Merle ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für so was. Ich hab gleich eine menge..." Und schon sah er Vegeta mit Ranma anfliegen. "Merle, ich möchte dass du gehst." "Aber warum Van, warum denn? Ich möchte nur in eurer Nähe sein und..." da unterbrach sie sich selbst. Und sah wie ein großer muskulöser Kerl auf den Balkon hinabflog mit einem gutaussehenden Mann mit Zopf, den er am Kragen festhielt. "Ah, Ranma. Vegeta. Schön, dass ihr da seid." "Hallo.", meinte Vegeta und ließ Ranma los. Der lächelte Van an. "Und wie geht´s?" "Gut. Wie geht es deiner Verlobten? *g* ", antwortete Van. "Nun, der geht es gut. Ich soll dich ganz lieb grüßen und dich zu unserer Hochzeit morgen einladen." Van riss die Augen auf! "WAS? Du und Akane? Morgen schon?" Vegeta verdrehte die Augen. Ihn quälte schon der Gedanke daran, dass ihn Bulma morgen zwang einen Anzug anzuziehen. "Jupp, hat sich halt so ergeben." Van trat vor ihm. "Wo mit haben die dich den erpresst?" Ranma blickte ihn sauer an. "Okay, sie mag ja ein Machoweib sein, aber trotzdem liebe ich sie!" Van war baff. "Na, wenn das so ist dann werden Hitomi und ich selbstverständlich kommen.", meinte er dann schließlich. "und ich? Van-sama? Was ist mit mir? Ich will auch!" Ranma blickte an van vorbei und sah... Merle! "Argh! Eine Katze! Nein oh mein Gott wie schrecklich. Bring das Vieh weg!!!" Und versteckte sich hinter Vegeta. Das war jetzt zu viel für Merle, sie machte auf den Absatz kehrt und knallte die Tür ordentlich zu. "Temperament hat sie ja!", meinte Vegeta. "man könnte meinen sie hätte was von Bulma." "Nein, das ist einfach typisch Frau!", meinte Van. "nein, das ist ein Monster, eine Katze die sprechen kann.", wiedersprach Ranma, der immer noch zitternd hinter Vegeta stand. Vegeta packte ihn am Arm und stellte ihn neben sich. "Sag mal bist du ein Mann oder eine Maus? Oder sollte ich besser sagen eine Frau?" Ranma kriegte einen roten Kopf vor Wut. *aufvegetamitdenhammervonakaneeinschlag* Nachdem sich Ranma wieder eingekriegt hatte, musste er Van versprechen nicht sauer zu sein. Er hatte sich nämlich einen Plan ausgedacht, wo Ranma eine wichtige Rolle spielte. Van erklärte folgende Idee : "Also, Ranma-chan..." "Moment mal, warum Ranma-chan?" "Lass mich doch erklären Ranma. Allen hat nicht gerade einen 100%iges Gehirn aus Wackelpudding. Diese 4% müssen wir durch seine "Männlichkeit" ausschalten!" "Du willst doch nicht etwa..." Ranma blickte ihn beleidigt an. "nichts wird mich dazu bringen, nein." "Nun, Ranma, selbst, wenn du wieder ein Junge sein könntest?" Ranma blickte ihn mit ernster Miene an. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte er mit Druck. "Hitomi ist seit gestern wieder auf der Erde. Und zwar in China, Jusenkyo. Sie wird in ungefähr einer Stunde hier sein mit einem Eimer voll Wasser aus der Quelle der ertrunkenden Mannes. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Niemand außer Hitomi hat hier die gabe Sachen von der Erde hier her zu telepotieren. Du könntest Akane als ganzer Mann heiraten." Ranma blickte zu Boden. Er fasste schnell einen Entschluss. "Okay, ich mach es. Was genau soll ich tun." Van grinste. "Wir machen es kurz und schmerzlos..."  
  
Allen kam gerade einen Gang entlang um sich in sein Zimmer zu begeben. Er ging in das Zimmer und erblickte ein rothaariges Mädchen auf seinem Zimmer. Sie hatte ein spärliches, leichtes Kleid an und drehte sich verführerisch um. "Wer bist du?", fragte Allen. "Ich bin..." ~Ich sterbe gleich, oh ist das zum Kotzen. Ich will hier weg! Immer muss ich darunter leiden!~, dachte das Mädchen mit dem Zopf. "... deine Sklavin, geliebter Alen.", meinte sie mit einer sanften Stimme. "Aber ich hatte heute gar keine bestellt." ~Bäh ist das ekelig.~ Ranma konnte sich kaum zusammen reißen und warf Vegeta einen Blick zu der an der Decke (a´la Spiderman) hing und sich kaum noch halten konnte vor Lachen. Natürlich innerlich. Er sollte auf passen, falls Allen durch irgend einen dummen Zufall och bemerken sollte ,was hier ab ging. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Allen, der immer noch sie leicht verwirrt an sah. "Nun, ich bin aus freien Stücken hier.", sagte sie und zog das Kleid ein Stück hoch. So das Allen ihre geschmeidigen Beine sehen konnte. Allen trat ein Schritt auf sie zu. "Das ist bestimmt ein Treue Test oder so was..." "nein, edler Ritter. Ich hörte von eurer Hochzeit und wollte die letzte Affäre sein bevor ihr euch mit Hitomi das Ja Wort gibt." "Du hörtest davon!", fragte Allen stutzig. "nun, lass uns nicht länger davon abbringen, das zu tun warum ich hier bin. Aber vorher lass uns auf uns anstoßen. Mein Tiger..." ~man das geht wirklich unter meine Würde... Aber dafür bin ich bald ein MANN, ein ganzer Mann!~ Sie reichte ihm ein Glas mit Sekt. (was ihn wohl bemerkt betäuben sollte.) Er trank es mit einem Schluck aus und Ranma-chan stellte ihres wieder auf den Nachttisch. Allen zeigte schon erste Anzeichen und fing an zu torkeln. "Sag, warum wird mir so schwindelig. Was war das?" "Mein Liebestrank. *hihi* Scheint dir ja nicht zu bekommen." Allen trat auf sie zu und schwankte hin und her. Ranma zählte. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Doch leider fiel Allen auf sie rauf. "Ah, Vegeta. Verdammt Vegeta! Hilf mir doch verdammt." Vegeta stand lächelnd neben ihr, "also du warst für einen Mann ziemlich gut. Du hast mich ja schon fast überzeugt.", schmunzelte er. "Ach sei still und nimm das Ding von mir runter." Sie verzog das Gesicht. Vegeta packte Allen an Kragen und schmiss ihn zu Boden. Instinktiv wischte Ranma-chan über ihre Klamotten. "Ist ja gerade zu widerlich." Vegeta blickte von ihr runter zu Allen. "so jetzt kommt mein Part.", erbeugte sich runter. Er wollte ihm schnell das Genick brechen, doch Allen murmelte noch irgendwas. "Hey, der ist ja noch bei Bewusstsein.", meinte er. "trotz der starken Mischung." Vegeta beugte sich zu seinem Gesicht runter und hörte wie er sagte: "ja ich bin der Größte, baby. In allen Dingen. Du wirst es sehn." Vegeta zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "der ist ja größten Wahnsinnig." Plötzlich hob allen den Arm und packte ihm am Nacken. Selbst Vegeta konnte es nicht mehr verhindern und Ranma stand geschockt daneben als Allen Vegeta küsste. Dann murmelte dieser noch ein paar Wörter und fiel in Ohnmacht. Vegeta war wie erstarrt vor Scham und Ekel. Er blickte zur Seite und sah Ranma mit großen Augen an. "das kenn ich Vegeta.", sagte dieser und ein Moment war alles ruhig. Dann fing Ranma lauthals an zu lachen. Vegeta sah auf Allen runter und fing aus ganzer Kehle an zu schreien. Ranma hörte auf zu lachen und hielt Vegeta die hand vor den mund. "bist du verrückt, was tun wir wenn Conan gleich kommt. Der wohnt schließlich hier mit im Haus! Was denkst du wenn er uns hier erwischt, dann können wir nie wieder mit unseren Familien in Ruhe leben." Vegeta überlegte, konnte aber selbstverständlich sein Temperament nicht zügeln und feuert ein übergroßes Ki auf Allen ab. Ranma hustete und als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, sah er ein Loch im Boden, da wo mal Allen war. "Soviel zu dem Thema "unauffällig".", meinte Ranma und Vegeta hatte sich endlich eingekriegt. "Ich dachte du hättest ein Mittel um Conan zu erpressen?" "nun ja nicht direkt. Die Hexe ist so verliebt und sie sagte das sie keine zeit für so was hätte. Von daher..." Ranma schluckte. "Müssen wir ganz schnell weg. Aber zum Glück gibt es jetzt keine Leiche mehr.", beendete Vegeta den Satz. Er und Ranma waren schnell auf dem Balkon und Vegeta nahm Ranma am Arm und flog los. Kurze Zeit später kam Conan mit Van rein. "Oh was ist hier den geschehen?", rief Van. Conan blickte in das Loch neben dem bett. Er sah darunter die Küche, wo Bunny gerade versuchte Curry zu kochen. "Ach Bunny kocht..." Bunny schaute hoch zu Conan und Van. "Hallo.", rief sie hoch. "Hallo Bunny! Wieder am Kochen?", rief van mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. "Ja, es ist nur ein bisschen angebrannt." Conan blickte das Curry an, es war nur noch schwarz. ~Angebrannt ist gut.~  
  
Vegeta setzte Ranma beim Haus der Tendos ab. Akane kam rausgerannt. "Hallo Vegeta! Wie geht es dir?" Vegeta gab nur ein Hallo von sich. Akane betrachtete ihn genauer. "Mensch du bist ja blass! Ist dir nicht gut?" Vegeta schnauft ein bisschen. "Nun, ich werde mal nach Hause fliegen. Ich habe Bulma versprochen, dass ich nicht zu spät komme. Wir sehen uns ja morgen." Ranma stellte sich zu Akane und Vegeta hob ab und flog schließlich davon. Ranma musste erneut kichern. "Sag mal, was ist denn so lustig?" Ranma riss sich zusammen und sagte Akane, das es nichts weiter sei und ging mit ihr ins Haus.  
  
Van erwartete Hitomi an einer Lichtung, wo sie sich treffen wollten. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Hitomi von dem mehr oder weniger geglückten Plan zu erzählen. Nach einer Weile erschien vor ihm auch die Lichtsäule und Hitomi kam mit einem Eimer Wasser zum Erscheinen. Van lächelte und Hitomi stellte den Eimer bei Seite und sprang Van in die Arme. "Es hat geklappt, Hitomi! Wir sind ihn los." "Und... wurdet ihr verdächtigt oder ist was da zwischen gekommen." "Nun, ja es existiert gar keine Leiche. Vegeta hatte ihn zu Pulver verarbeitet. Er schien einen richtigen hass auf ihn zu haben, obwohl er ihn kaum kannte." "Wer hat das nicht?" Hitomi schob Allen aus ihren Kopf und sprach: "ich hab hier das wasser, wann wollen wir es Ranma den geben?" "Am besten morgen, denn, du wirst es kaum glauben, Ranma und Akane heiraten morgen und wir beide sind eingeladen. Dann kann Ranma sie wenigstens als ganzer Mann heiraten." "Wirklich? Ich liebe Hochzeiten." Hitomi sprang auf und ab. Dann machten sich die beiden auf den Weg ins Schloss und heute konnte Hitomi beruhigt neben Van schlafen. *Hihi*  
  
Am nächsten Tag. Ranma ging nervös den Gang auf und ab. Er war sichtlich nervös. "Wo bleibt nur Van und Hitomi?", sprach er mit sich selbst. Plötzlich stand Akane hinter ihm und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Ranma erschrak und blickte dann leicht verzweifelt seine zukünftige Frau an. "Ach du!" Akane sah ihn lächelnd an. "Keine Angst vor der Hochzeit sind sie sicher da. Es dauert ja noch eine Stunde.", sagte sie. Sie drehte sich um und wollte ihren Verlobten nicht weiter stören und außerdem musste sie sich noch anziehen für die Hochzeit. Plötzlich umarmte Ranma sie von hinten. "Sehen wir uns noch vor der Zeremonie?", flüsterte er. "Ich glaube nicht, ich muss mich umziehen. Wir sehen uns wohl erst im Garten vor dem Pastor wieder." Er drehte sie um und zog sie an sich. Nach einem Kuss trennte er sich von ihr und ging in den Garten. Alles war aufgebaut. Stühle waren aufgestellt und ein Weg führte zu Altar, wo Akane später mit ihrem Vater ihm entgegen gehen würden... (Sorry, ich weiß nicht wie man Hochzeit in Japan feiert.) Eine Weile blieb er stehen und betrachtete den Garten. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, bemerkte er wie sich ein riesen Schatten über den Garten glitt. Er sah Escaflowne. Es landete auf einer Wiese in der Nähe. Ranma konnte es gar nicht fassen. Ja bald sei es so weit. Er saß ungeduldig im Wohnzimmer und erwartete Van mit Hitomi. Nach einer Weile kamen sie an und nach einer kurzen und knappen Begrüßung, gab Hitomi ihm den Kessel Wasser. Ranma ließ keine Sekunde vergehen und kippte das Wasser über seinen Kopf. Es war kühl, wahrscheinlich von dem Flug. Ranma fasste sich sofort prüfend über die Brust du merkte, dass er trotz des kalten wasser ein Mann war. Er war so glücklich und sprang durch das ganze haus. Das merkte sogar Akane, die oben das Hochzeitskleid anzog, wobei ihr Nabiki half. Sie lachte und freute sich für Ranma und Nabiki hatte Schwierigkeiten ihr den Schleier ins Haar zu machen. "sag mal Ranma, musst du dich nicht mal langsam fertig machen?", fragte Hitomi und blickte Ranma verdutzt an. (Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, wie sich Ranma verwandelte.) Ranma blieb stehen und blickte auf die Uhr. "Oh ja, ihr habt recht." Er raste nach oben.  
  
So nach und nach kamen alle Gäste und Ranma hatte sich schon am Altar platziert und blickte in die Reihen. Alle waren gekommen. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten inklusive Familie, Tamahome, Miaka, P-chan, wobei dieser weit entfernt von Tamahome saß, Akanes Schwestern saßen auch schon auf ihren Plätzen, Genma (Sein Vater saß heulend auf einem Stuhl), Bunny, Mamuru und Anhang, Van, Hitomi, sogar Merle und alle anderen auch. (Shampoo war merkwürdiger Weise immer noch "verschwunden".) Da begann auf einmal die Musik an zu spielen. (ich habe weder Mühe noch Geld gescheut und habe die Dax Riders geholt, sie spielen eine romantische Version von ,People´! / Ich drehe langsam durch!) Da kam Soun (ebenfalls am heulen) mit seiner Tochter. ~Akane.~ *eswirdschnulzenmusikimhintergrundgespielt* Sie sah wirklich toll aus und es war einer der schönsten Hochzeit und es wurde gut gefeiert. Dann abends, als alle gegangen waren, legten sich Ranma und Akane auch nach ner Weile hin und Akane legte sich ganz dicht neben Ranma und legte ihren Arm auf seinen Bauch und Ranma umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie näher ran. *hoho* er blickte sie lächelnd an. "ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich meinen Vater jemals so dankbar sein könnte." *dervorhanggehtlangsamzu* "Wo ai ni, Airen." Ranma lächelte. "Kiwi o Aishiteru. Meine Liebste." *dervorhangistzugefallen*  
  
Um sie Geschichte weiter zulesen und wenn sie über 18 sind. Klicken sie bitte diesen Link: www.ichbin18.de/ Was? Es geht nicht? Tja. Dann ist es deiner Fantasie überlassen, was da jetzt passiert...  
  
--------- FIN ---------  
  
  
  
Autor: Yeah! Ich bin fertig. *umherschrei* Spitzfindiger Kritiker: *sichzuwortmeld* Ja, ich muss sagen, diese Geschichte hat schon was... Sie hat mir gefallen. Autor: Du willst mich verarschen. Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Nein. *heftigmitdenkopfschüttel* Diese Geschichte hatte wirklich alles. Autor: Zum Beispiel? *stutzigschau* Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Humor, keine Rechtschreibfehler, ein makelloses Drehbuch. Filmemacher werden sich drum reißen. Dramatik, Romantik. Realistische Geschichte. Interessante Dialoge. Aber vor allem... Autor: Ich hab es gewusst... Spitzfindiger Kritiker: *fg* Sie hatte SINN! Autor: Dieser Satz hat alles um zu verstehen was Sarkasmus ist... Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Was hast du denn gedacht? Das du mal was zu Stande kriegst, wo Steven Spielberg, die Knie zittern. Vegeta, Ranma, Tamahome, Bunny von Sailor Moon etc. auf Gaya. Man könnte meinen du hast einen über den Durst getrunken. Ich meine, wer lässt sich schon so einen Scheiß einfallen. Autor: ... Ich dachte es gefällt dir. Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Selbst der Tod ist schöner. Autor: Und... Die Stelle wo Allen stirbt? Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Vor allem die Stelle wo Akane Ranma verführt. Das würde sie doch nie bringen... Autor: Aber die Stelle mit Allen ist gut. Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Aber das schlimmste war ja noch der Einfall mit Tamahome und Miaka. Autor: Allen ist gestorben. *Hehe* Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Bulma und Vegeta. Oh mein Gott, das ist doch nicht mehr normal. Autor: Und Falken war auch net dabei!!! *Verzweifeltaufschrei* Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Und Allen, die Schleimschnecke ist tot. Autor: Ja, genau. Darum sollte es ja eigentlich auch gehen. Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Da, wo Vegeta Allen tötet hab ich es mir bildlich vorgestellt. Autor: Und als Allen vorher noch Vegeta küsste, hab ich angefangen zu weinen. Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Das war ja unter aller Sau. Musste das sein? Autor: Ja. Das war Dramatik pur. Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Wenn du meinst... Warum hast du das geschrieben, sag mal? Autor: Endprodukt meines kranken Hirnes? Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Da widerspreche ich nicht. Autor: So, ich denke du kannst dich verpissen, muss mich noch mit den Leutz unterhalten. Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Oha. ................................................................. *stille* Autor: Also, ich dachte du willst gehen. Spitzfindiger Kritiker: Hab ich das gesagt? Es ist schwer zu gehen, wenn man zur Persönlichkeit des anderen gehört. Ich halt mir die Ohren zu.  
  
Hi! Das ist nun meine FF! Ich weiß: Sie ist lang und es ist schwer sie zu lesen ohne nebenbei abzukotzen. Ich bin aber froh, dass du sie lesen willst bzw. das du es wolltest. *michverbeug* Respekt!!! Vielen Dank.  
  
Sina 


End file.
